Inklove
by DragonHeart730
Summary: This is a story of what happened after Inkheart, but as if Inkspell and Inkdeath had never happened. There is a love connection for Meggie and Farid, and there with be some drama!


Inklove

**Ok, so this is a new story, well, my first, and I hope you all enjoy it, please review. Btw, this is set as if Inkspell and Inkdeath never happened, and Dustfinger didn't long to go home, also its set 5 years into the future, so Meggie is 18, and Farid was 21.**

They were on the beach, Dustfinger, Mo, Resa, Elinor, Farid, and Meggie. Many times they would go on a vacation somewhere, often to the coast of England, or somewhere warmer. Mo would often take breaks from his book-binding, and they took Elinor along so she could find book markets to buy more books for her collection.

The waves were crashing against some rocks, and Farid was cuddling Meggie, and Mo was holding Resa, giggling. "Mortimer, my books are getting sand in the pages, and I think I have a shell in my shoe, can I please go back to the hotel, I don't even see why you brought me to the ocean, I'm afraid to swim!" Elinor shouted.

"We brought you here because you begged us not to leave you without taking you to a book store, and I don't care if you go to the hotel, but I thought you would enjoy coming to the beach, since we are leaving tomorrow." Mo exclaimed.

"Oh, whatever, mister no-it-all, but if we are leaving tomorrow, shouldn't we start packing up?"

"We can do it tonight, but Resa and I wanted to comeout to the ocean one last time before we go back to Italy."

"Actually, Elinor is right, we should head back soon, it's getting late and I need to pack. Farid, are you coming or are you going to stay with girlfriend?" Dustfinger said.

"I guess I will come with you, since you will probably leave me no choice, Meggie, are you joining us too?"

"No, I'm going to stay with Mo and Resa for a bit, but I'll miss you!" Meggie kissed her boyfriend's cheek and ran off to her mother and father. Dustfinger had rolled his eyes at the last statement.

Farid, Dustfinger, and Elinor walked off, heading for the hotel. The whole way back Farid was thinking of the most preciouse woman in his life, and about how hee wanted to be with her for the rest eternity, and Dustfinger could see right into him, making Farid blush. Dustfinger had once known this feeling and cherished the thought of it. Love. One word that was a blessing and a curse. He hadn't fallen in love since he was in the Inkworld with Roxanne, but now all feelings for her had passed, leaving him all alone with only one person he could say he loved, his son, Farid.

It was about 8:00 when Resa, Mo, and Meggie got back. Once they had gotten back, they ordered a pizza, and they all started to pack. Once the pizza came, Farid sat on the couch and ate, whilst telling jokes, making each other giggle so much, it was hard to eat. Elinor had skipped the pizza, because she believed that when you had grease on your fingers, it was nearly impossible to get off, and it stained her precious books.

Almost a week later, they were back at Elinor's grand mansion, in their sweet Italy. They all unpacked and rushed to their beds to et a good night's sleep for once, not taking turns driving, and sitting in the uncomfortable camper van. Late after everyone was asleep, Farid krept down the attic stairs, and into Meggie's bedroom. Not often he had snuck out of he and Dustfinger's bedroom to see Meggie late at night, but this night he decided to. After all, who would notice, they were all sound asleep after the trip home. "Hello beautiful, I hope I didn't wake you." Farid whispered.

"No, not at all, I was waiting for you this evening, and I didn't know if you were too exhausted to see me."

"Of coarse not, there are never enough hours in the day to see you, I would wait an eternity for you." His love for her burned deep into his heart. He just couldn't express his feelings for her, because there were just not enough words to say what he felt. Meggie felt the same way.

That night, they lied together in her queen sized bed, talked and giggled, and did a little more…

In the morning, Mo came to wake Meggie up for school, and when Meggie looked, Farid was gone_. He must've left, so Dustfinger wouldn't get suspicious_, she thought.

Today marked one month until her graduation from highschol, finaly free from all of homework, and now she would be a woman, in her own world, with her own thoughts.

Meggie went down to breakfast, and sat with Resa and Elinor. Resa asked her daughter, with her fingers of coarse, what she wanted to do for her party. Elinor had chimed in about how she never had a party, and how she never needed one. After minutes of arguing that she didn't want a party at her house, Elinor stood and walked out of the room.

It was 3:00, and of coarse, like always, Farid was here to pick Meggie up and tale her home. They always did this, everyday after school, and after making out, because Farid wanted to prove to Mo, that he was resposible enough to marry Meggie. Mo had always denied Farid of his permission, because he thought They were too young, but Farid never wnted Meggie to know, in case she ever agreed with her father.

A week had passed, and Meggie had gotten very sick. She had a high fever, and morning sickness every morning. Everyone thought that she had picked it up from the vacation, untill Mo finally took her to the doctor. Hours had gone by and all the nursed had done was take more tests of her blood. The doctor arrived after the last test,and asked everyone to leave the room, but Farid had insisted on staying. The doctor finally let him and Mo and Resa waved goodbye.

"We wanted you here alone because what is happening to you is not a sicknes or flu, but is the early stages of pregnency. And I just wanted to say congradulations, and would you like me to let your parents know?" the doctor asked.

Meggie and Farid sat in shock, Farids hand clenched around Meggies. It was until a few minutes that Meggie had stated "No", and asked to be left alone with Farid.

The doctor agreed, and waved goodbye before leaving the room. "Oh my god Farid, how did this happen, what am I going to do? What are YOU going to do? What will my father say, oh and Resa? I-I- I just-" and Meggie had passed out.

Farid stormed out of the room, shouting for help unil Mo and a nurse appeared from around a corner, and took off runing to Meggies room. Two hours had passed until Meggie finally had come to. But when she opened her eyes, she saw everyone, Mo, Resa, Farid, and even Dustfinger. "Wha-wha- what is goin on? Wait-Dustfinger, when did you get here, oh and Farid do they kn-"

"No Meggie, it's ok, your fine, and it's just us, oh I'm so glad your better!" Farid rushed up and squeased Meggie tightly.

They let Meggie go home with her family, and no one had heard anything of Meggie and Farid's baby the ride home, and it was a well kept secret for a week.


End file.
